The present disclosure relates to a camera module including an actuator for adjusting a focal distance and an autofocus method thereof.
A camera module includes an actuator for adjusting a focal distance. In such an actuator, the actuator may include a permanent magnet generating electromagnetic force and a coil. However, since the actuator as described above does not have uniform linearity in view of a change in electromagnetic force depending on positions of the permanent magnet and the coil, it may be difficult to precisely adjust a focal distance of the camera module.